The Girl with the Snow White Fox
by Flamedragon93
Summary: A young girl comes across a cunning spirit fox. There the girl learns about the dangers of making deals with spirits. A story filled with heartache, love, danger, drama, and suspicion. Can you trust a fox?
So this is just an original short story I created for one of my college classes. The assignment was to create a fairy tale. So this is a completely new fairy tale of my creation. It isn't a recreation of any specific fairy tale but it deals with some Japanese Folklore so I've provided some information to better understand. I am extremely pleased with how the story turned out and decided I wanted to share it on here and receive more feedback. Comments, critiques (constructive), feedback, all is loved.

 _A "Kitsune" is a Japanese spirit fox, sometimes depicted to have up to 9 tails (the more number of tails, the older and more powerful the spirit is) when it gains its 9th and final tail its fur is white or gold to symbolize its power. They're said to have magical powers and they can be benevolent or malicious. They're often portrayed as tricksters (as foxes generally are in most mythologies). Malicious foxes can possess people or feed on the life or spirit of a human. Kinder foxes, tend to keep their promises and strive to repay any favor done to them. If taken in by a companion or host they use their magic for that human's benefit as long as they're treated with respect. They're also often seen as "witch animals" particularly during the Edo period and could not be trusted._

* * *

There once was a girl, who as how all stories go, was both beautiful and kind. She lived with her parents in a small village in the Harima Province. Her parents were simple rice farmers and very superstitious, always warning their daughter to stay away from the spirits. The young girl, whose name was Yoko, was not so frightened of the supernatural. At the bright age of fifteen she felt she was much too wise and clever to fall for tricks of Kitsune and Kappas. Yoko spent her days helping out on the farm and wondering the surrounding forests, dreaming of a life of filled with glamour and excitement.

It was on one such afternoon that our story begins. Yoko had traveled deep into the forest in search of mushrooms for her mother. She had looked long and hard and eventually reached a river. There she decided she would take a break and while splashing the cool water upon her face she felt the sensation of being watched. She looked up to find a snow white fox sitting on the opposite river bank, its piercing eyes watching her with curiosity.

"Hello Mr. Fox." She greeted politely and returned her gaze to the water.

"Hello my lady." The fox spoke back and Yoko shot her head back up in surprise.

"You can speak? Foxes do not speak." She asked in surprise.

"Perhaps that is so. Perhaps I am no ordinary fox." It answered, licking its paw in disinterest. "You may call me Kurama if you like." It added.

"What do you want Kurama-san?" She asked suspicious of this talking fox. However, she had not forgotten her manners, if it wished her to use its proper name, it was only right that she should.

"Who is to say that I want anything?" It answered back before leaping across the river and walking up beside her. "Perhaps I am a demon who's come to steal your soul? Or Perhaps I am a lonely spirit seeking a friend? Perhaps I am a magic fox who can grant wishes? Or perhaps I simply want a bit of that food in your sack?" It spoke, pacing around her as it did so and stopping to sniff at her bag.

"Well, which are you?" She asked uncertainly and stood up.

"I have given you my name, might I have yours before you ask such a personal question?" It responded with a tilt of its head.

"...Yoko. You may call me Yoko."

"Well then, Yoko, in truth I am all those things and more. Though I have little interest in your soul at the moment."

"You don't?"

"I don't. I merely wish for a scrap or two from your sack and to share a meal with you. In return I might grant a wish."

"You just want some food?"

"I just want some food."

Suspicious but kind, Yoko opened her sack and produced a piece of chicken her mother had packed for her. She handed it to the fox while sitting back down on the ground across from him.

"Most kind of you my lady." It thanked and quickly began to eat.

Yoko smiled a bit and produced another piece of chicken from her bag, this one for herself. "I've always liked foxes." She spoke as she began to eat. "Mother used to say, when I was a child, I spoke often of seeing a great white fox with nine tails, always watching me from a distance. She convinced me I dreamt all this of course, and warned me of the dangers of tricky spirits. Spirits who might try to tempt a child and snatch their soul." She began speaking. "You kind of remind me of that fox, Kurama."

"Well as you can see, I have but one tail." It spoke, flicking his tail. "And if it is not too bold to say, your mother is a tad bit too foolish. Clearly, if you were indeed seeing this spirit, it was not a malicious one. Your soul remains your own. Perhaps just a curious spirit wanting to know more. A trickster is not always dangerous I might add."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Now tell me, what is it you want?"

"What I want? Oh... I don't know..." She trailed off unsurely. Was it wise to make a deal with a talking fox?

"Surely you must want for something? A simple farmer's daughter must desire something beyond her power to grasp."

"Why do you wish to help me?"

"You have showed me a kindness. You have shared a meal with me as I had asked and have spoken most pleasantly with me. I wish to return the favor of kindness with a gift."

"Well... in truth, I've always dreamt of traveling away from this place and having a life of riches." She found herself admitting. What farm girl hasn't dreamt of that truly?

"Ah, the life of the wealthy. Perhaps married to a lord? Or even married to the emperor? Now that'd be quite an adventure wouldn't it? From farmer to queen."

"You could do something like that?"

"I could."

"What would you want in return? Surely such a wish isn't worth just one meal..."

"There is but one thing I wish for in return."

"What is it?"

"Companionship. You may have your riches and life of excess and in return I have a friend in you. You are most kind and pleasant to speak with I would like to visit you from time to time and share more meals. "

"That is all?"

"That is all. It can be a bit lonely as a fox."

Yoko thought this deal over carefully. She could see no harm in accepting. She could have a life of wealth and glamour in exchange for a few conversations and shared meals with a fox? She could do that. "Well than Kurama, we have a deal." She decided.

"Good, now return to your home. In less than a fortnight your life shall change I assure you." The fox stated, bowing his head.

"I am forever in your debt." She bowed in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure my lady." He replied before slipping off into the bushes. As Yoko watched him leave she swore she saw not one white tail flick into the bush, but nine...

True to his word, not more than a week later a change took place for Yoko. A wounded samurai had found his way into the village and collapsed near her farm. Being the kind woman that she was, Yoko cared for the samurai and nursed him back to health. It was during that time that a relationship bloomed between the two and before Yoko even knew it she found herself married to the samurai and moving away from her poor life on the farm.

For a time things were going quite well for Yoko. Though not quite what she had expected from her deal with the fox she was happy. The life as wife to a samurai was an improvement to life on a farm. She had not gained the vast amount of wealth she had hoped for but, she gained love (and some wealth) and she was content with that. For a few short years she was at peace but then the Daimyo who ruled over her beloved samurai saw her beauty and wanted it for himself.

Death came suddenly and swiftly for her beloved husband, sent out on a suicide mission he could not disobey. Overcome with grief Yoko fell into despair and the clever Daimyo was quick to swoop in and comfort her. It was not long before he asked her to be his wife and Yoko was torn in her decision. She was no fool and knew of his cruelty and guilt for her husband's death. Yet she was also a widow now and the little claim she had made in bettering her life was ripped away from her. Her parents urged her to return home and they would care for her, but marrying the Daimyo would give her wealth and power.

"I do not know which to choose Kurama." She spoke as she discussed her options upon one of their visits.

"I do not wish to return home and remain a widowed farmers daughter. Yet I do not love this Daimyo who stole my husband from me."

"Well the question to ask yourself is do you still wish for wealth? Or to go back to your old life?"

"I...I do not want to return to that life... but how could I explain that to my parents? Is it wrong of me to agree to his hand simply for his wealth?"

"This man has wronged you himself, is it so bad to wrong him in return? If you wish for wealth you must take it."

"I suppose you are right, but there is still the issue of my father demanding my return..."

The situation of parents was quickly resolved shortly after that as well. A harsh winter took both her parents from Yoko and now with nowhere else to turn to, she accepted the Daimyo's hand in marriage. Though doubt and suspicion began to creep into her mind. Was it mere coincidence that her parents deaths arose so shortly after speaking with her fox? Surely he could not control the weather. Moreover he was her friend, he wouldn't possibly hurt her family. So she let her doubt slip from her mind and began her life as wife to the Daimyo. Again things went well for a time for Yoko. Though not happy as she had been before, she now had wealth and a title. Her new husband was a crook and a liar but he allowed her to indulge herself in whatever she wanted and so she tolerated their partnership. This too only lasted for a few short years.

Soon it was discovered that young emperor was seeking the most beautiful woman in all of Japan for his wife. Before she fully understood what had happened she found herself being taken away from her Daimyo by the emperor's soldiers. Though still captivated by her beauty the Daimyo had grown bored of Yoko and her demeanor that was ever growing colder. He saw this opportunity as another way to make a profit. He boasted to the emperor's men that his wife was the most beautiful creature in the land and for the right price she could be his.

And so Yoko found herself sold to the emperor's men and after the emperor took one look at her she was deemed worthy and was married once more. Yoko had not protested any of this. Years of grief over her first beloved husband and her parents had turned her heart a bit cold and she saw this simply as another opportunity to gain more wealth and power for herself. She climbed her way to the top, rose from simple farmer to empress of Japan (a past she kept to herself mind you). She realized that the fox had indeed granted her, her wish.

This life, though exactly what she asked for, proved to be a further disappointment for her. She did not love the emperor any more than she loved the Daimyo. She had all the riches she could ever dream of but she was unhappy and cold. After their first year of marriage Yoko managed to produce a child for the emperor. Something she did not wish to do (and spoke to the fox while with child of how she didn't want it). When the child was born it child brought little joy to Yoko's life. Her dislike for the child during pregnancy turned to disdain upon its birth. The servants cared for the child and raised him. She had little interaction with him.

After giving the emperor his heir he had lost interest in Yoko as well. He spent his nights with his concubines and days with his officials. Yoko was left on her own to do as she pleased within the palace. She spent her days barking orders at servants and indulging in luxuries. Servants and handmaidens tried to get her to bond to her child but it proved unsuccessful and they left it be. Wives of officials attempted to befriend her but she disliked all of them. The only creature she cared for now beyond herself was her treasured fox.

Kurama visited her fairly often. She would sneak bits of food from the kitchen and wander the gardens with him whenever he came. Always, as he had done for years now, he listened to her grief. She'd voice her complaints and he'd speak some words of comfort that made her feel better for a time. He was always pleasant but firm, reminding her when she complained too much, she got exactly what she asked for.

"I am not sure I want this life anymore Kurama." She spoke during one of their visits she was beginning to grow tired of the servants and fancy kimonos and pretentious officials.

"Do you wish to return home?"

"I cannot, I no longer have one. I felt trapped at home on the farm, but here, this is just a golden cage and I the beautiful but sad bird trapped within."

"You wished for a life of wealth and luxury, never happiness my lady. Sometimes it's rather hard to have both."

"Perhaps I should have been more specific then I guess." She mused in frustration. She did not blame the fox, he gave her exactly what she asked for, even if it was a bit unlike how she dreamt.

"Perhaps you should make another wish?"

"You'd grant me another?"

"Why not? you've been a most kind companion these past years, true to your word."

"You've become my most treasured friend Kurama." She admitted.

"And you mine my dear Yoko. Now tell me, what would you wish for this time?"

"I want... I want a bit of happiness. I have no love for anyone or anything in this palace save for you. A friend, a lover- for my husband has plenty of his own, anything that might provide a short distraction from this ice in my heart." She wished.

"Very well." He bowed his head like he had done before and they parted ways in the garden. Again she noticed the multiple tails as he slipped away.

The next day a guest arrived to the palace. A lord of some kind though Yoko paid little attention to the specifics. She instead found herself to be quite taken by the young man's striking appearance. Though he was clearly young, she'd guess close to her own age, if not a few years older, he had white hair and his light brown eyes had a certain gleam to them that made them look as if they glowed when you caught a quick glance of them. He reminded her of her fox and it was that thought that left her so taken by him that a love affair quickly began between the two.

The affair was all passion, mystery, and secrecy. The thrill of it all made Yoko feel more alive than she had in years. When meeting with her fox now she'd speak often of the handsome lord and how he made her feel. Kurama would listen with interest as she explained how she felt about the man and a few times she swore she saw him smile- if a fox could smile that is. Though suspicion arose in her mind when she asked if she could introduce her lover to him. Kurama refused instantly and told her they could never meet nor should she ever speak to him about their friendship. He claimed he would know if she did.

And so her affair and meetings with her fox continued for a time and though she knew the lord's visit would not last forever she wished it would.

"I do not want him to go away." She told Kurama one evening.

"Do you love him?"

"I... I do not know, I haven't felt love in so long. The only love I know I have is the love for you." She answered, giving him a quick scratch behind the ear. "But he does make me happy and I do not wish to lose that."

"I should remind you that you are married to another."

"I am aware. I wish I wasn't, I wish he and I could be together instead. I want to leave this place. I wish for an escape from my golden prison and I wish he could be there with me. " She spoke.

"You wish for a great many things."

The next day Yoko found herself summoned before the emperor early in the day. Two guards escorted her to him and she held her head up high despite the uneasy twisting in her stomach. What did he want to speak to her about and why would he need guards to escort her for this meeting?

"You wished to see me?" She asked upon entering the room.

"My dear Yoko, I have heard the strangest stories as of late. For starters, one of my men came to me and told me a servant saw you in the arms of another man."

Yoko froze, they had been caught? Her heart filled with dread. "I do not know-

"There's no point in lying. I have seen the affection you two have for one another with my own eyes. "

"You are wrong. I do not love this man nor have I been unfaithful." She pleaded.

"I said do not lie to me. Your affair has already been made known to me. You are my wife first and foremost and must act as such. This will not happen again. But that is not why we are here, that matter has already been taken care of..."

"Taken care of? What have you done with him?" She demanded.

"He is dead, I will not take betrayal in my own home lightly!"

"What?" She choked back a sob.

"Save your tears for when you are out of my presence. That is not the matter we are here to discuss today. You are here because you have been seen conversing with a fox in the gardens. Now what would you make of that?"

Yoko's oncoming sobs quickly stopped and she froze. She couldn't admit talking to Kurama on top of her previous crime. These were heavily superstitious times, they'd think she was a witch. " I have done no such thing." She answered.

"Indeed?" He asked skeptically. "You are aware, are you not, that our lands have been suffering? Horrid draughts in the summer and harsh winters. Our livestock and people have both suffered illnesses and all this began upon your arrival. I was skeptical as to why your previous husband was so eager to sell such a beauty to me at first. Now I see why. I was unaware that I had married a witch." He concluded.

"I am no witch!" She insisted, her heart filling with dread.

"Yet you deny conversing with this fox? If not the doings of that beast these must surely be your doings! The very idea of speaking with foxes is witch-like!"

"I assure you I have done no magic." She pleaded. What could she say? A spirit was responsible for all this? No she would not sell out her only friend. Besides, she was responsible for bringing the spirit in the first place. If she admitted to one thing she'd be guilty for the other either way.

"I do not believe it. You tricked your way into my palace and heart. You ravaged our lands with your magic. Lain with another man in my house. Even our child has not bonded with you as a proper baby should."

"I swear to you I have done nothing wrong."

"These are lies."

"No I swear-

"You will be punished for your crimes against the empire and me!"

"Please no!"

"There is no mercy for witches!"

Yoko was grabbed by the two guards and dragged away. She went kicking and screaming, trying to fight for her freedom but to no avail. She soon found herself locked away in a jail cell. Her rich robes were stripped from her and she was left in the filthy garments of a prisoner. She wept for the rest of the day and into the night. Weeping for the loss of her lover and for her doomed fate.

"Why are you crying?" A familiar voice called out to her from the shadows.

"You! You are responsible for this!" She cried to the fox, grasping the bars.

"You wished to leave this life behind did you not?"

"They'll kill me! I am to be burned! I thought you were my friend."

"Yet you denied our friendship to the emperor!"

"They would've accused me of witchcraft, conversing with demons."

"Which is exactly what they did anyway."

"Whether I admitted to it or not, you condemned me regardless."

"I have given you exactly what you wanted."

"No you've twisted everything I've asked for."

"I have not."

"You have and what's more. They killed him! They killed my lover when I wished for us to be together away from this place."

"No actually they haven't."

"But the emperor said-

"You cannot kill a spirit." He answered simply and Yoko stared at him in realization.

"It was you. You- you were- are him?!" She asked in surprise.

"Are you really that surprised? It is not so difficult to change one's shape."

"B-but why did you trick me? Why did you not tell me?"

"You asked for a friend and a lover for a brief bit of happiness. You did not ask for me to be those things for you. Yet I also did not like the idea of sending another, so I assumed the role myself. I thought you might have been clever enough to figure it out on your own."

"I had suspected it..." She admitted. "Yet your tricks and my wishes have still doomed me." She added tearfully.

"Enough tears, I am here to help once more."

"Help? How? How can you help me now? Everything you've ever 'helped' me with has lead me to more and more trouble."

"You hurt me. I have been true to my word through and through. I have given you all that you've asked for."

"But not how I imagined it."

"Life does not always give us what we want in the ways we are expecting. Now please, no more tears. I said I am here to help once more. If you agree to my terms you will be saved. I do not wish to see you die."

"What are your terms?" She asked hesitantly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Agree to stay with me and you will be free. Pledge yourself to me and I shall save you."

"Stay with you?"

"Yes. You have said you loved me. Prove it and bind yourself to me forever and you will be saved."

"...Ok..." She agreed with a small sniffle, it was her only chance at survival now and she truly did love this fox.

"Then make your wish."

"I want to stay by your side. I want to stay with you forever Kurama."

As she spoke those words and as she watched his eyes glow in the moonlight she understood now. She realized her mother's warnings were right it is best to stay away from tempting spirits. She now understood the truth of that fateful day she met this clever fox. She knew now what had been his game all along. The cunning fox had indeed stolen her soul.

He granted her the things she desired always at a price and drove her farther and farther away from everyone until she had no one but him. He did not take her soul by force, she did not bargain it for her wishes, he tricked her into giving it to him willingly...

When the guards came to retrieve Yoko in the morning she did not struggle. They escorted her to her pyre in silence. Not a single word was uttered by her as she was tied to the stake and her crimes read aloud by the executioner. As the torch came down upon the dry straw her eyes searched the crowd and locked upon a white fox in the distance. The fox nodded to her and she closed her eyes. There were no screams as the flames engulfed the pyre and when the smoke cleared there was no body either. In everyone's confused panic no one ever noticed a pair of foxes slipping away together. One white as snow, its nine tails flicking this way and that, the other as orange as the flames that burned her with paws as black as coal, its single tail flicking along in rhythm with the others'. More would grow with time...


End file.
